


Venenoso

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Character Death, Hatred, Killing, M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lo sientes, más y más fuerte.Es el deseo, Yuta. Es un deseo que siempre has sentido, es un deseo que sabías ya del principio que nunca iba a dejarte, porque la gana de hacerlo es demasiada ahora, tan fuerte que no sabes cómo pararte.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Venenoso

**Venenoso**

Lo sientes, más y más fuerte.

Es el deseo, Yuta. Es un deseo que siempre has sentido, es un deseo que sabías ya del principio que nunca iba a dejarte, porque la gana de hacerlo es demasiada ahora, tan fuerte que no sabes cómo pararte.

Está enfrente a ti, y sientes su miedo, y comprendes lo que significa tener en mano la vida de alguien, comprende lo que significa sentirse tan potente, por una vez, no tener que quedarse soportando porque eres más joven, porque eres más callado, porque tienes menos posibilidades.

Porque siempre te has quedado en silencio, y ahora que sientes esos años de frases no decidas explotar, las palabras ya no son suficientes.

La empuñadura del cuchillo está tan apretada en tu mano que sientes cada detalle de la plástica bruta imprimirse en tu piel, y estas seguro que seguirás viendo esas marcas por mucho tiempo, que no van a abandonarte tan fácilmente, exactamente como esos ojos de miedo que están enfrente a ti.

Sabes que nunca se lo sería esperado, porque es justo así.

Porque Yuta es inocuo, porque Yuta es ingenuo, porque Yuta es contento de lo que tiene, y nunca ha pedido por algo más.

Porque Yuta nunca ha revelado los deseos escondidos al fondo de su corazón, y ha siempre pensado que mostrarlos no iba a cambiar nada.

Pero ahora estás cansado de soportar, cansado de quedarte mirando la decadencia de un hombre que va de mano con la tuya, y finalmente has tomado esa decisión que te has estorbado por todo esto tiempo.

Estás allí, donde siempre has soñado de ser, y ahora que estás no puedes permitirte de vacilar.

Pues, ¿Por qué lo haces?

Lo deseas, ¿no? Deseas poner fin a su vida y tu dolor, deseas tener tu parte de felicidad, o un poco de descanso por tu mente, pero sabes que nunca va a cambiar.

Tienes jodidamente miedo, el mismo que siente él, pero tratas de no mostrarlo, porque esto es tu momento, y es el momento de mostrarse fuerte.

De fingir de no ser ese hombre débil que has sido por todos esos años.

Te acercas, de un paso, y estas más cerca de tu deseo.

Levantas la mano, sientes sus oraciones y sus lamentos, casi lo ves llorar como un niño, y esas lágrimas y esa humillación son la linfa de tu venganza.

Porque él siempre ha tenido todo, y tú te has quedado con las migas de lo que ha elegido de dejarte.

No quieres que siga en delante de esta manera, ya no puedes quedarte solo en casa en la noche, preguntándote porque sigues viviendo, porque estás viviendo, cuando la solitud te devora desde dentro y tú no sabes como vencerla.

Quieres erradicar su presencia del mundo como erradicarías el veneno de una herida aún abierta, y sientes que es justo hacerlo, que no merezca de vivir más de cuanto lo mereces tú.

Y te acercas, más y más, y a cada paso ves la convicción hacerse más fuerte en su mirada, y sabes que no creía que realmente ibas a hacerlo, porque tú eres el pequeño e ingenuo Yuta que nunca desea algo y que nunca pide algo, porque está contento como está.

Y Yuta nunca tendría el coraje de hacerlo. Pero tú lo tienes, ¿verdad?

Porque es todo lo que pides a ti mismo.

Te inclinas y empujas el cuchillo con una brutalidad que no sabía de tener.

Una vez. Dos.

Es fascinante, la vista de su sangre. Nunca parece ser bastante por ti, nada parece poderte parar.

Muere, enfrente a ti, y sus ojos aún están abiertos, aún impregnados de ese mismo miedo que te ha dado fuerza de seguir en adelante, de realizar ese deseo que se ha quedado cerrado en tu corazón para todo esto tiempo.

Te paras.

Se ha acabado, ahora.

Y tú sabes que nada va a cambiar, que no tendrás tu felicidad, pero ahora no importa.

Tienes las manos sucias de la sangre de Jin, y sabes que esto no te dará el derecho de haber Kame, pero no importa.

Estás feliz, porque has erradicado esa presencia de tu vida. 


End file.
